Talk:Tiger Shark - Deckplan Sketch
problem with the deckplan. the pirate dan cannot be located this high as in the stories it is located either close to main ramp or has its own out side access. (so the rest of the ship wont be seen by visitors) placing it that high will make the pirate dan inaccessible unless around 300 m tall ramp or stair way is used. and packing such a structure is not really practical. use of TL8 equipment to create the structure (hard light + force field + holograms) are unusable as only the union has the tech to do that. Gnume (talk) 01:09, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Well there are other Civilizations that have TL 8 but of course you are right ...an old Karthanian armed trader converted to a pirate ship would not have that.. I don't want to change the design of the Tigershark to much so let me think a little about this ... Your observations are quite valid.. Maybe I need to make the Tigershark smaller and not a super cruiser...well I am thinking about it... Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 15:25, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I like that the hangars are right above engineering making fabrication much easier. But having the cargo and hangars 300 meters up is a bit much. You could swap decks 4, and 6 so it would go spinal cannon, marine land, hangars. Making them only 200 meters up. Or even move them to deck 7 with cargo in the back between the engines and ship hangars in the front. And be 100-150 meters up. Splitting the cargo and ship hangars is also an option. With cargo on deck 8 next to the janus device, and the ship hangar deck 7 above the bomb bay or deck 4 above engineering where it is now. SHIP being right next to engineering wouldn't be where I'd stick it in case something went wrong in engineering. Bridge, computronic, and engineering should be isolated from each other......at least in my head. A couple of weapon batteries should be about where the "sub decks" sign is on the bottom, at least enough to cover the underside and bottom rear. The TL's got most of the back end. Anyways, just the ramblings of my mind as I was looking this over. P.S. - The Wells Fargo Plaza building in Houston is about as tall as the hangars would be sitting for some added perspective. P.P.S - Some more perspective..... The average current loading ramp is just under 5 degrees. If the ramp ends 300 meters up it would take a 3442 meter long ramp to get there. That's over 4 times the length of the ship itself. Silvak (talk) 16:28, October 24, 2013 (UTC) my suggestion is to put the hanger decks and storage on the bottom. and engineering directly over them. (it is the most logical location for them even in TL 8 ship. especially one that does exploration as well. as it may need to land on unexplored planet and in such putting the cargo bay so high would require high tech equipment to even do simple unloading. that adds a lot points of failure. if the high tech equipment fails anything larger than what can be carried by the crew becomes stuck in the cargo bays unload-able.) also the isah pod and fuel tank are normally stored internally. not out side attachments as in the dack plan. also. in a ship with totally electronic controls and bridge. the logical location for the bridge and quarters is in the middle of the ship under the maximum amount of armour and as far away from the external haul. not on the top just inside the external haul. Gnume (talk) 17:04, October 24, 2013 (UTC) in my opinion im sad to say this design is CRAP for a working space ship. in a spaceship if possible is designed from the middle to the outside (in concept at last like an rinds of an onion). so the parts we want to protect the most are inside. in our case what we need to protect the most is the bridge , the AI and all the quarters so they will be placed in the middle either integrated or separate with auxiliary engineering (an big room or two to turn the three(the bridge , the AI and the quarters) into an big survival pod). and the rest of the ship is planed from here out. second planing rind is probably recreation and auxiliary life support. next is the janus device and main life support. next is main engineering and power. and so on and so on. that is the bare-bone the design idea i recommend for a space ship. Gnume (talk) 17:29, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Well if you spell shit in CAPITAL letters....,,;) But I will go back to the drawing board. Rewriting wise I am still a little away from Eric taking the Tigershark out for a spin...It is a core element of the story and needs to feel right for me to walk in it ...I can see the ships and things when I write..so I am giving this some serious thought. VR i think its possible to keep most of the external shape if planned properly. but the inside may need an total redesign. and it will entail some alterations to the external shape. Gnume (talk) 18:29, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I will say that the type of layout would fit in well with the Star Trek/Star Wars Universe. In fact, the bridge is slightly better protected than some of Star Wars ships ;). As for the layout itself. What about spreading out the cargo spaces and hangars? One or two cargo spaces on deck 8 that can be used as "loading docks" when on a planetary spaceport. Once the cargo is loaded into them, it can then be transported via a cargo ist to other cargo holds located higher up. Most hangers should be located higher, but having one or two on decks 7 or 8 (and one of those being the one made into the Pirate's Den) would fit the "Captain Velvet hosts the Red Dragon" scene better. Knight Ranger (talk) 21:52, October 24, 2013 (UTC) that is one of my reasons. fighter bay should be higher up. but cargo ? the most logical place for it is the bottom decks. as the ship is designed for exploration as well. and your solution to moving cargo internally ? not really feasible as the lifts would have to be ginormous. and will take a lot space. Gnume (talk) 22:47, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Actually, what I had refered to as cargo ist would be a module the same size as the personel ist capsule that would transport cargo containers (at a slower speed perhaps.) Within the cargo bays there likely would be mechanisms that would shift the cargo around as needed - with less "wasted" space that a same size warehouse would have in the United States. Also, the use of inside cargo transportation would not be considered permanently the "usual mode" of operation. It would only be the case when landing on a planet that didn't have cargo handling facilities equivalent to a Union "Class C" or better spaceport. When docked to a space station or another ship, the location of the cargo bays would not matter as long as they also had external hatches. That also would apply to planetside spaceports that had cargo handling facilities equivalent to a "Class C" spaceport. Knight Ranger (talk) 23:25, October 24, 2013 (UTC) you forgetting one thing . one of the design points of the tigershark is exploring outside union space. as such during duty it is most likely that they will land on levelled dirt most of the time. (NO port services/support) unloading large scale exploration and survey gear is batter done on an ramp. not flying. Gnume (talk) 23:45, October 24, 2013 (UTC)